What Wish You Wish For
by Emmithar
Summary: Greg and Sara and the night sky. Sandle Fluff.


**What Wish You Wish For**

**By: **Emmithar

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Greg and Sara and the night sky. Sandle Fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for now.

**A/N: **Just a short bit of fluff :D A break from my routine writing

* * *

**What Wish You Wish For**

"Look," Greg whispered into her ear as he removed the hand from her waist, pointing towards the starry sky. "Did you see it?"

Sara searched briefly, shaking her head with a mournful sigh. "No, I missed it…"

"That's okay," he reassured her, resting his head on her shoulder as he pulled her back against his chest. "They'll be more."

"How do you know?" Sara turned to look at him, smiling as their eyes locked.

Greg was smiling back, trying not to laugh as his gaze turned upwards once more. "It's a meteor shower Sara, there's always more."

"There can't always be more," she corrected him, watching the sky along with him. "Otherwise there'd never be an end, and nothing lasts forever."

"Never underestimate the power of a shooting star," Greg whispered, closing his eyes as he buried his face into her silky hair, kissing the side of her neck in the process.

With a short giggle she pulled away, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. "So I see one, then what?"

"Well," Greg cleared his throat as he pulled back. "You make a wish, of course."

She smirked, glancing at him. "Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense," she chided lightly.

"Nonsense?" Greg wondered, "How can you not believe in it? This is such an old family tradition, my family and I would stay up for hours watching the sky, and we would take turns making wishes…there" he pointed quickly, but by the time she turned it was already gone.

"I don't believe in wishes," she told him quietly, too stubborn to admit that she was disappointed in not catching the last one.

"Why?"

She blinked, shifting uncomfortably. "Just because…it's senseless to wait your whole life for a wish to happen. You shouldn't dwell on the…the possibilities of what might happen, of what you want to happen…"

"Of you and Grissom?" Greg questioned, moving his hands away from her stomach to rest on his own knees.

Sara nodded at first, but quickly stopped, moving to face him with a sad expression. "It's not fair…"

"What isn't?" Greg wondered, "That you waited forever on Grissom, but got me instead?"

She let out a pitying smile, a sharp disparity to the look on Greg's face. "You know my weakness. You know my deepest secrets, my darkest fears. What I love, what I like, what I hate…you know to make me laugh, and how to make me cry. And yet…I know nothing about you…I don't know what your weakness is."

"I thought it was obvious," Greg told her, offering up a meek smile. She returned one much of the same, leaning back as she gazed up at the open sky.

"What you have to understand is that if I had made a wish, and had it come true, you and I would have never been together."

"You still love him though." It was more a statement, than a question.

"No," Sara corrected him, her eyes trailing the sky. "I still have a…infatuation, but I don't think its love."

"You don't think?" Greg wondered, causing her to smile as she lowered herself onto the deck, lying flat on her back.

"All right, I know that it's not love. He confuses me most of the time, which is why I enjoy the challenge, but you make feel complete. That's something Grissom could never do."

"Well, I'm glad that I come out on top in at least something," Greg muttered as he watched her.

Sara laughed, not taking her eyes off of the sky. "You're also charming, caring, a fabulous cook when I can get you off your lazy behind…"

Greg nodded, grinning now, "Keep going."

"Self conceited, annoying, and devious…"

"Hey," he cried bitterly, "I thought we were sticking to my good qualities."

"We are," she laughed, glancing over at him as he lay down next to her. "You wouldn't be yourself without them."

"Good," Greg nodded, "Now lets go over your qualities," he started.

Sara laughed, shaking her head. "I don't need to know, thank you anyways."

"Let's see, you're a workaholic," he held up one finger, "You are irritating, stubborn…" he held up two more.

"Greg," she warned lightly, trying to keep the tone of her voice serious.

"You don't like authority unless you're the one to have it," he continued.

"Greg," her grin widen, it was becoming increasingly harder to keep from bursting out into laughter.

"You wear those ridiculous fuzzy slippers to bed…"

"I like my fuzzy slippers," she cut in, laughing now.

"They tickle," he complained, "One night, that's all I'm asking, one night without them."

"Fine, I'll stop wearing them as soon as you stop obsessing about your hair every morning."

"I don't not obsess over my hair," he defended himself.

"So I suppose the half hour you spend in front of it each morning is simply your replacement for coffee?"

"Why are we even arguing?"

Sara laughed; closing her eyes, "I don't know," she replied was soft sigh. For a moment neither of the two moved to say anything, but it was Sara who opened her eyes, turning toward him as she broke the silence.

"I'm really glad you convinced me to come out here," she told him with a smile. "I've had a wonderful time."

"We still have two days," Greg whispered back, watching the sky. "Tomorrow we'll go down to the beach, do some surfing…"

"I can't surf Greg," Sara reminded him.

"That's why I'm going to teach you."

"And what if I drown?"

"You won't drown," Greg reassured her with a smile.

"What if I get attacked by a shark?"

"Just tell him you're a vegetarian, he'll leave you alone."

Sara laughed, pointing upwards as the star shot across the open sky. "You are crazy," she stated, grinning as she turned towards him.

"Make a wish," Greg encouraged her, meeting her gaze only briefly.

"I already have," she smiled warmly, watching him.

"What did you wish for then?"

"Can't tell you," she laughed at his bewildered expression, "If I tell then my wish won't come true."

"Oh, so it's crazy to believe in a wish, but not so crazy to believe in the rules associated with wish making?"

"Maybe it's not so bad believing in dreams and wishes…as long as you're not blinded by them."

"How is that?" Greg wondered, sitting up slowly.

Sara followed him, leaning against his chest shortly after stealing away a kiss from his lips. "I found you, didn't I?"

He smiled with a nod, glancing up quickly as another shooting star caught his attention. "That you did," he agreed quietly. "That you did."

**The End**


End file.
